High Times, Hard Times
by Thaliana
Summary: Kurt's in NYC, Blaine's in Lima.  Day Five of Klaine Week.  Falls into line with my Innocence Lost verse, but not necessary to read, all info given in A/N.  Better summary inside


**High Times, Hard Times**

**Rank and file members of US Congress, of which Burt Hummel would be one, make an average of $174,000 a year. With 26 pay checks in a year, even if the tax rate was as high as 50%, Burt would receive a check for over $3000 every two weeks. Even when Congress isn't in session. Taken from my _Innocence Lost_ verse, here's what he decides to do with some of that money. Note: The only relevant points you need from _Innocence Lost _are that Kurt and Rachel did get into NYADA, and that Blaine is spending his senior year at McKinley living with the Hummel-Hudson parents. Finn is at OSU, presumably NOT OSU Lima since I don't have him living at home. I don't know if Finchel is still a go. Nor do I care at the moment, as it isn't relevant to the story. Since NYADA is loosely based on Tisch, and Tisch is part of NYU, for the sake of this story, Rachel and Kurt are both living in dorms on campus, but, obviously, due to biology, they can't be roommates. I think that's everything. So here, for Klaine week day five, Graduation, and College. Title comes from the song from _Newsies_.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. At all. It owns me, heart and soul, but I don't own it. At all. Sadly._**

* * *

><p>"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Carole asked, smiling down at the computer screen. When she'd seen Kurt online early in the morning, she hadn't hesitated to initiate a call during her morning coffee.<p>

Kurt hadn't hesitated in accepting the call, despite his sleeping roommate. "I'm exhausted, Carole," came the tired voice, the tiny, sad smile crossing her step-son's face. "I'm working so hard, with the job at the coffee shop, rehearsals, auditions, not to mention classes."

"Do you take any time for you?" Carole's voice was gentle as she asked the question.

"I get six hours of sleep most nights, does that count?" he asked.

"You need eight," she countered. "What about Blaine? When was the last time you talked to Blaine?"

"I don't know," Kurt said in a tiny voice, biting his lower lip. "We still text all the time, but I think it's been two weeks since I've heard his voice, seen his face. We've been so busy, both of us. He's helping Artie with the fall musical, he was on the Homecoming committee, and doing all the yard work for you. I'm, well, I already told you where my time is spent. Carole, I can't afford to come home for Thanksgiving, and I haven't seen him since August, and I miss him so damned much." His voice broke, and Kurt buried his face in his hands, hiding from the webcam.

"Oh, honey," Carole smiled. "Do me a favor? Log into your bank account."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, doing so.

"Just do it," Carole said. She smiled as she saw Kurt's brow wrinkle in confusion.

"But…Carole, yesterday, I had fifteen dollars to my name. My payday isn't until tomorrow, and I know I'm not making over three grand."

"And yesterday, your father received another pay check from the government, like he does every two weeks." Carole said. "The majority of the last two went to Finn, to fix his car and pay his tuition for spring semester. Your tuition, room and board are paid, between your scholarship and your college fund. So your dad and I made a decision to give you a gift. We want to see you. But what you do with the money is your choice. You can choose to use the money to cover your expenses for awhile, quit the job at the coffee shop or at least cut back. Or you can choose to take the train home for a four day weekend, spent here with your family." Including Blaine went without saying, "And still have enough to cover the rest of the semester's expenses and still come home for Christmas. Or you can choose to fly home, and have a little less in your pocket. One more question, Kurt. Have you and Rachel given any more thought to moving off-campus for spring semester?"

Kurt took in everything that had just been said. His parents had handed him over three thousand dollars. Just handed it to him. "I can't take the money," he said.

"Yes, you can. And you're going to. When your father ran for Congress, it was to make changes, for you kids. The least you can do is let him make those changes. He's put away every cent he's been paid so far. But now, he wants to spoil you boys a bit. We let you both struggle through the first few months of school. Finn a bit less than you, because he could come home on the weekends, do his laundry here, get a meal or two. But you both proved to us that you weren't going to give up, you weren't going to become complacent. So just take the money, Kurt, and come visit us at Thanksgiving."

Kurt wiped his eyes. "Allergies," he said automatically.

"Mmm hmm." Carole laughed. "But you and Rachel should seriously look at moving off campus together for the spring. Into a two-bedroom apartment."

"We can't afford two bedrooms," Kurt said. "We discussed it, and decided we'd move off campus after this year, get a one-bedroom and trade off the couch and the bed."

Carole sighed. "Kurt. You are going to need a two bedroom apartment. In January. Your father and I will pay the difference between your room and board portion of your tuition, and your half of the rent. Leroy and Hiram agree, and will do the same. Rachel needs to get away from that roommate of hers, and I know you would rather live with her. So start looking. We'll talk about it more at Thanksgiving next week."

"Why am I going to need two bedrooms, come January?" Kurt asked.

A third, sleepy voice joined the conversation. "Because I'm moving to New York in January and don't want to live in a cardboard box in an alley."

"Sorry, honey," Carole looked over her shoulder. "I didn't want to give away your surprise, but he's rather stubborn, you know."

"Yes," the curly-haired teen sat down in the chair next to Carole, peeking his head into the webcam's frame. "He is. Hey, baby," Blaine murmured, kissing his fingers and holding them out toward the camera.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, bewildered. "What do you mean you're moving to New York in January?"

"I worked it out with Ms. Pillsbury months ago. Last year, in fact. She helped me reorganize my classes so I could graduate at the end of this semester. I have a job already lined up, working full time in a law firm's mail room only a few blocks from NYADA. It's not glamorous, but it pays better than the coffee shop, and since I'm not starting college until September, I figured having a full-time income for nine months would help us get ahead."

"You're coming to New York. In January."

"Surprise?" Blaine asked, an unsure little grin crossing his face.

"Oh my God!" Kurt squealed.

"Shut up, Hummel, some of us are still trying to sleep!" came the grumble from his roommate's bed.

"Sorry, Aaron," Kurt said sheepishly. He picked up his laptop and carried it out into the common room. "He can sleep through anything except my 'pig to a slaughter squeals'. His words, not mine."

Carole laughed. "I'm going to go get ready for work," she said. "Blaine, remember, you have to leave for school in half an hour. And before you ask, yes, you have to go today. Kurt has classes too, and as much as you two want to sit here and chat all day…"

"We know," both boys chorused.

"I love you, Carole," Kurt said. "And thank you."

"I love you, too. Call your dad later. He misses you."

"I miss him, too."

Carole left the room, closing the door behind her.

"So. Graduating. In December. Blaine, why didn't you tell me?"

"The first plan was for me to show up at your door in January with my bags. But the logistics of that were just ridiculous, I'd need Rachel's help, and I can't trust her to keep anything secret. The second plan was for you to come home in December, me to take you out to dinner, and tell you then, but you're far too stubborn for your own good. So, finally, I was to tell you in person next week. But you ruined that, too. So. Find us an apartment. Two bedrooms, so you can have your precious Rachel. Close to NYADA, and it'll be close to my job. Which, I'm glad you're sitting down, my dad helped me to get."

"What?" Kurt asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. I've been having dinner with them, at the Westerville house, two or three times a month. Nearly pleasant dinners. Seems that now that I'm out of the house, I'm far more tolerable to my parents. He hasn't totally come around, but he realizes you and I aren't just a high school fling. He still wishes I were with a girl, but, considering recent events, he's not the monster he made himself out to be back in February."

"Considering what recent events?" Kurt asked.

"Considering the fact that Cooper and his girlfriend are having a baby, out of wedlock," Blaine smiled. "Don't get me wrong. They're madly in love. But they don't feel the need to get married. So Dad's pouring out most of his animosity on Coop these days. He can't figure out which is less acceptable. Having a bastard grandchild, or a gay son."

"To have his problems," Kurt said sarcastically. "Well, love, as much as I hate to do this, I'm going to be late to class if I don't go. I just sat down to check email, send you a quick love note, which, no, I didn't get a chance to write, and run to class. I work tonight until nine, but would love to Skype with you some more if you're able."

"Now that I don't have to worry about giving away my secret every time I sit down at the computer, I'd love to," Blaine said. "I'll talk to you tonight. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you," Kurt responded. This time, they both kissed their fingers, and pressed them to the screen. "Until tonight."

"Tonight," Blaine echoed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! <strong>


End file.
